


Smut, you say?

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles You Slut, Charles sucks balls, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sex, mutants in love, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: A collection of three ideas I've had for Cherik smut for the longest time but was too chicken to post. ;)





	1. In the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g33kyclassic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kyclassic/gifts).



> First time smut.

Erik half turned at the noise from the kitchen door as he was putting the rest of the groceries down onto the table. He didn't even have enough time to call out to Charles to tell him he knew it was him, before he was wrapped in a light embrace, Charles turning his head with a light touch to his chin to claim his mouth.

It quickly turned into a deep kiss, only stopped by Erik when he moved his hand to Charles' side to find bare skin. He pushed him away slightly and turned to look at him. 

Charles was indeed naked. And hard, his face flushed the lovely pink it bore when he was aroused.

Erik lifted his brows. "Hello to you, too," he grinned.

Charles surged forward to kiss him again, sending him an image of himself in the shower, thinking of Erik, muttering Erik's name as his hand wrapped around his length, his fingers inside himself, stretching, thrusting.

Erik groaned into the kiss and thrust forward a little. Charles met his thrust with a harder one and raised one leg to wrap around Erik's waist so that his erection was flush against Erik's thigh and lower abdomen.

"Charles," Erik breathed when Charles dragged his lips down to suck at Erik's neck, nipping tiny bites at it, then lavishing the spots with his flat tongue.

"Fuck me," Charles said in his head and sent a row of images; him sprawled over the kitchen table with Erik thrusting into him, hard; Erik's cock in his mouth, Erik's hips moving rhythmycally.

"We... we could go upstairs," Erik panted. He could hear his own lustfilled groans and screams through the connection. "To bed."

Charles nibbled at Erik's neck, his fingers working on opening Erik's fly. "Fuck me into the table," he said in Erik's mind and kissed him hard again, his tongue showing Erik what he wanted his cock to do to him.

"No one's home and I need it hard, darling. Make me scream."

The words went straight to Erik's groin and he growled loudly, grabbing Charles' hips. He thrust hard against Charles' hard cock, eliciting a groan.

"Yes," Charles breathed against his mouth.

"Mine," Erik panted, holding Charles at an arm's length to shed his shirt, then dragged him back flush against his chest.

"Yours," Charles said and kissed Erik's cheek, then licked the spot. "Claim me. Here. Now. Fuck me," he added in a low mutter.

"Keep saying it," Erik growled and kissed Charles hard and hot as he stepped out of his trousers.

"Fuck me," Charles said in his head. "Make me feel good. You're so big, it's so good when you're inside me. Fuck me hard."

Erik whirled him around and bent him over the kitchen table, pinning Charles down with his chest against his back. He held out two fingers in front of Charles' face and Charles sucked them, hard, moaning in the back of his throat.

Erik groaned. 

"I fucked myself while you were out," Charles thought at him. "Thinking about your lovely cock."

"God, I love you," Erik thought back. He withdrew his hand, latched his lips onto Charles' neck and sucked, hard, as he slipped his slick fingers inside Charles.

Charles moaned into the desktop.

"This all right, love?" Erik breathed against his neck.

"Yes," Charles answered in his head, as he kept making obscene noises into the table. "More. Harder! I need you! More!" He thrust himself back against Erik's fingers.

Erik bit Charles' left earlobe and tugged at it with his teeth. "Let's dance, then," he said.

Charles laughed and fucked himself more on Erik's fingers. "I need you so much," he said in Erik's head. "I want your cock so much."

Words failing him, Erik groaned and bit down hard on Charles' earlobe one more time, then withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube from inside a bag of groceries.

"Oh handy," Charles thought and thrust forward a little to hit his cock against the table leg.

"Don't fuck the table, before I've even started," Erik laughed, coating himself.

"I'm so horny," Charles said out oud.

"I hadn't noticed," Erik said and without warning thrust inside him. 

Charles yelped and slammed his hips back. "Yes!" he hissed. "Ugh, fuck, I love you!"

Erik slammed into him hard, rocking him on the table.

Charles groaned and bit back a scream when Erik snatched his hips to still him completely and fucked him even harder.

"Oh god, Erik!" Charles' forehead was pressed against the tabletop and he was projecting images of Erik fucking his mouth.

Erik's breath hitched. "Charles!"

"Keep going," Charles panted. "Fuck me."

Erik fucked him harder and Charles opened his mind to project to him what he felt, every thrust. "This is how you make me feel."

"Fuck... god... Charles..." Erik pressed his cheek against Charles' head and clung to him as he thrust into him, hard and fast. Charles' tight heat was incredible and through Charles' powers he could feel everything Charles felt. It was so much, almost too much.

"Harder," Charles hissed. He was pressing sloppy kisses to Erik's forearms resting on the tabletop around him. "Touch me."

Erik grabbed Charles' cock and he could feel how that felt, too. "Fuck!" he yelled.

"I'll make you feel me come," Charles panted. "Harder! Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me, Erik! Erik!"

He came so hard and sudden Erik felt like he passed out for a moment along with Charles. He felt Charles' orgasm, a deep release, going on forever as Erik kept fucking him through it, and then he was coming deep in Charles' ass, spasming even as he collapsed bonelessly on top of Charles' back.

He panted into Charles' hair, stroked his hips he had clutched so tightly. He was still inside him. "I love you," he heard himself mumble. "God, I love you so much."

Charles patted his hand resting on the tabletop next to his face. "The wall next," he said breathlessly.

THE END


	2. Shag Carpets and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's called a shag carpet for a reason, isn't it? 
> 
> (bottom!Erik)

Somehow, they had ended up on the shag carpet in Charles' study, curled up around each other, rutting and thrusting.

Charles' fly was already open, curtesy of Erik's powers and Erik was moving down his own zipper with his mind while raking his hands through Charles' hair. Charles gasped at a particularly sharp nip to his neck.

'That's some hot kung-fu moves you got there,' he projected to Erik's mind, as he moved his head to press tiny kisses onto every available spot of Erik's skin – his nose, cheeks, corners of his mouth, the sharp line of his jaw.

'Like it?' Erik replied, chasing Charles' mouth with his to sink into a deep, hungry kiss. 'They call it the horny mountain lion, I think. For when you need to get your opponent off their feet most effectively without knocking them out, so you can devour them on the floor.'

Charles snorfled into the kiss so hard they had to break it. "Opponent?" he laughed. "That sounds so wrong." He lifted his head off the carpet to kiss Erik again, running the tip of his tongue over his upper lip. "You do remind me of a mountain lion, though," he added in a husky whisper and ran his hands up Erik's sides, shoving his jumper up to lightly scratch the exposed skin. "All smooth and muscly..." At Erik's low moan, he leaned in to suck at his throat. 'And I'm sure I can make you purr,' he said in his head.

"K-kinky," Erik gasped. His arms shook slightly from keeping his weight off Charles while he kept his head up to give him better access to the spot he was eagerly sucking on. Good thing he usually wore turtlenecks. "Should I... ah... uh, sh-should I be worried you have a weird thing for-" he swallowed, suppressing a whimper, "-for cats?"

'Nah, you should be happy about it,' Charles thought at him. He was sucking so hard now Erik was moaning deep in his throat. 'It's what drew me to you in the first place, tiger.'

Satisfied with his work, Charles withdrew from Erik's throat and grinned up at him.

Erik laughed, his voice raw. "You're ridiculous."

"You're gorgeous," Charles countered and pressed up against him. Erik groaned. "And you sound wonderful."

He sent a projection of a recent night when he had made Erik's voice play the loveliest symphony, the full range from helpless, high-pitched whimpers to animalistic growls. 

Somehow hearing his own unrestrained lust was the hottest thing, as if he was reliving the sensations just from listening to his reaction. Erik swallowed hard and leaned his forehead down to press against Charles', craving more. He didn't even notice he was helplessly rutting against him. "God... Charles..."

Charles kept up projecting, sounds only and loud, so all Erik could hear for a moment were his cries as he came, while Charles' hand sneaked down into his jeans to grab him firmly through his underwear.

Erik couldn't hear himself mutter against Charles' mouth, but he felt his lips move. Only when Charles stopped the projection did he become aware of his own voice babbling pleadingly. "... love you, love you so much, need you, please, I need you, please, God please..."

Smiling at him when Erik opened his eyes he had squeezed shut, overwhelmed with desire, Charles pecked his nose. "You don't have to beg, love," he said and stroked his hair. 

Erik let out a deep breath and flomped his head down onto Charles' shoulder, panting. His erection was pressing urgently against the bulk in Charles' trousers. "Shit, the things you do to me," he whispered harshly and tugged at Charles' earlobe with his teeth. 

Charles hummed appreciatively. The hand he'd withdrewn earlier wandered back around Erik's length, rubbing gently. "The things I want to do to you," he said and moved his head to capture Erik's mouth in a kiss. He let his tongue dance around Erik's briefly and sucked it, relishing the moaning he caused. With strength most people didn't think his lean body harboured, he wrapped one leg firmly around Erik's and rolled them over so he was on top.

Panting when they broke the kiss, Erik smirked up at him, face flush and pupils blown white with lust. "You know some moves yourself, professor."

"I'm a quick learner," Charles said and sat up so he was straddling Erik's waist. 

Erik looked up at him and eventually thrust upward experimentally. "You waiting for an invitation?" he asked.

"Making a plan," Charles replied. 

Erik nodded in mock seriousness, his hands coming up to Charles' hips. "Always good advice. Will it involve orgasms?"

Charles snorted. "Orgasms plural? My, you're demanding." He sighed deeply and shuffled backwards, while shoving up Erik's jumper.

"I meant for both of us," Erik said, "but you're the genius, you figure it ou-"

"Shut up, I need to concentrate," Charles cut him off and flopped the jumper up over Erik's face. Erik snickered into the thick black cloth, then groaned when Charles nipped at his right nipple.

Charles' hands were warm on his skin, running firm strokes down his ribs and over his belly, as he continued to suck and bite. Erik could feel pre-come staining his briefs.

"You keep that up, you'll achieve half of the challenge in no time," he gasped into his sweater, fingers tugging at the carpet at his sides.

'Can't hear you,' Charles said in his head, but moved downwards, pressing open-mouthed kisses down Erik's chest. 'And who said only one will be half of it?' 

Erik laughed breathlessly. The stimulation had lessened enough for him to be able to raise one hand and stroke his fingers through Charles' hair. "Always so arrogant."

'It's not arrogance when you actually pull it off,' Charles told him, swirling his tongue in Erik's belly button. "Hmmm, you're delicious," he said out loud and kissed the spot right above the seam of Erik's briefs.

Erik's hand tensed in Charles' hair, his breath coming in harsh, short gasps. 

When Charles just continued to gently lick at the spot, rubbing his fingers over the crests of his hips, Erik whined lowly. "Charles."

Charles moved up his body again, pressing close so Erik could feel his own erection poking at his belly. "Best take that off," Charles said and tugged at the sweater. "We don't want you to suffocate."

Erik lifted his head and Charles quickly slipped the jumper off, then kissed him hungrily before Erik even had the chance to blink his eyes open. He was wriggling most deliciously against Erik, who clutched his ass to drag him even closer.

"Better," Charles smiled when he raised his head to look down into Erik's eyes. "Now, you wanna show me where to go next?" 

As Erik stared helplessly, Charles swiftly moved back to where he had been between Erik's legs and licked along the strip of skin just above Erik's briefs. 

Moaning, Erik watched him. "Charles..."

"Oh," Charles said innocently. "Lower?"

"Charles."

Running his hands over Erik's hips, Charles very slowly dragged his briefs down. Erik sighed in relief.

"Aw, honey, you been feeling uncomfortable?" Charles grinned. He nudged Erik's cock with his nose playfully. "So, where do you want me? Here?" He kissed the skin right next to Erik's throbbing length. "No? Hm. Here?" A kiss to the other side. "What? Not there, either?" Frowning, he ran a finger over his lips. "But where-"

"Jesus, Charles!" 

Charles laughed softly and petted Erik's hip calmingly. "This isn't a challenge at all, is it?" he snickered happily and before Erik could snap something at him in response, he sucked one of his balls into his mouth, gently running his tongue over it. 

"Fuck!" Erik exclaimed and slammed his head back onto the carpet. A firm hand on his hip prevented him from moving, while Charles was jerking him off with his other one. 

Charles hummed around his testicle and Erik groaned loudly. 

Letting go, but still stroking Erik firmly, Charles looked up - incredibly smug, but, Erik had to admit, rightly so.

"Does Monsieur find our service to his satisfaction?"

With a growl, Erik shoved Charles' head down slightly and felt Charles' breath ghost over him as he chuckled. 

'Glad to hear it,' Charles thought and resumed to lick and suck at Erik's balls. He experiemtally grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, sending shivers of pleasure down Erik's spine.

"Oh God. Fuck!" Erik gasped, when Charles sucked both testicles into his mouth and hummed again. "Fuck, you're amazing..."

Charles withdrew and Erik groaned in frustration, only to close his eyes with a long moan, when he felt the tip of Charles' tongue against his hole.

"Charles!"

'Shh,' Charles soothed him in his mind, rubbing his belly. 'I got you.'

He licked his way in, still stroking Erik's stomach and nudging his saliva-wet balls with his nose.

Erik tried his best not to writhe and bit helplessly into his own forearm to keep from shouting, eyes squeezed shut.

Charles rubbed two fingers over Erik's leaking cock, then moved to suck his balls again.

"Oh god, Charles, I...I'm so close..." Erik bucked under Charles' hand. He released Charles' hair for fear of hurting him and clung to the carpet again.

Once more humming around Erik's balls, Charles pressed his fingertips against Erik's opening, eliciting a shout.

"Charles!"

With one swift motion, Charles slid one finger into him, quickly followed by a second.

Erik tried to rock his hips, but was held down by Charles' flat hand. "Fuck, I-I need to... Ah, God, fuck..." he stammered. Sweat was running up into his hair.

His telepathy always helped Charles to quickly find Erik's sweet spot and he rubbed it mercilessly once he did.

Erik screamed.

Charles let his balls slip from his mouth and looked up to watch him shoot his cum onto his stomach, finger-fucking him through it. 

When Erik was spent, lying boneless and panting with half-lidded eyes, Charles grinned and ran a finger through the mess on his belly. 

"One down," he said and licked his finger.

Erik huffed, panting, even as his cock gave a last twitch at the sight. "You just wanna kill me, don't you?"

"Well, little deaths, they say," Charles smiled. He bent forward to press a chaste kiss to Erik's soft cock and looked over at his desk where a box of tissues stood. He lifted one hand to his temple to summon his powers and float it over to them. "Best clean you up or you'll stick to the carpet during round two."

"Sweet talker," Erik said, watching Charles lovingly wipe his chest. Every cleaned spot was softly kissed like a finishing touch. 

"There. Good as new," Charles said and laid down next to Erik on his side so their noses touched. He gently stroked Erik's hair, eyes darting all over Erik's face."I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Erik said. He too rolled onto his side, tugging Charles closer to him. "That was something else, Schnuppchen. Thank you."

Charles smiled fondly. "You're so welcome, you've no idea," he said and leaned in to kiss him. It started as a tender, loving kiss that quickly turned heated and filled with desire when Erik felt Charles' own arousal wash over him in waves. He moaned into Charles' mouth.

"I think you're cheating," he panted.

"I didn't know there were any rules other than mandatory multiple orgasms," Charles muttered, eyes focused on Erik's mouth. "I can stop, if you want me to." The sensation abruptly stopped. Erik almost whined at the accute lack of it.

Charles' eyes wandered up to his, his hand warm against Erik's cheek. "We're only gonna do what you want, darling."

Erik smirked. "You'd just go jerk off in the shower, huh?"

"Nah, I couldn't move that far. I'd do it right here."

Erik laughed and kissed him. "It's amazing how no one ever suspects what a filthy mind you hide under all that tweediness."

Charles gasped, eyes wide and withdrew his hand. "Did you just call me tweedy?"

"I did. And filthy-minded."

"Why you... What an outrage," Charles huffed. He fumbled at his open trousers and shoved them down along with his shorts.

Erik chuckled. "If this is preparation for some sort of punishment, we need a safe wo-"

"Pfft. Our challenge is off," Charles declared, poshing his accent up as much as he could, then demonstratively licked his palm, eyes never leaving Erik's.

Amusement wrestled with desire, as Erik swallowed, watching Charles reach down to wrap his slick hand around himself and tug.

Charles moaned loudly, running his thumb over the head of his cock, but didn't project anything. 

"Eh," Charles smiled after a moment and placed his free hand flat against Erik's chest, "can't stay mad at that face. Look at you. You're so beautiful you make me hard just with that dazzling smile." He ran his fingers softly over Erik's parted lips, tentatively dipping the tip of one inside his mouth.

"I love you so much." Charles' eyes softened, their shiny blueness making Erik dizzy. "You're my home, my everything. I want to make you so happy."

Erik closed his lips and sucked at the finger in his mouth, running his tongue over it.

Charles sighed. He was still slowly stroking himself. They lay so close Erik could feel his hand moving. 

"I want you to always feel safe and loved. My gorgeous darling," he breathed, as Erik let go of his finger and closed the gap between them for a deep kiss. 

"I also," Charles whispered harshly, when he could, "want to make you come so hard you'll see stars."

Erik laughed, stroking through Charles' hair. "I did before."

"Again, then," Charles grinned.

"Jesus, you," Erik huffed. He leaned his forehead against Charles'. "Insatiable brat."

"Your dirty talk needs work, I keep telling you." Charles kissed his nose. Erik could feel his hand pick up speed between them. Charles' breath hitched in his throat at each intake.

"If you last long enough, you'll make me come just from watching this," Erik said, shuffling his head back a bit to study Charles' flushed face.

"Empiric evidence would suggest so, yes."

Erik sighed in mock suffering. "Oh well, come back in, then. I like seeing stars."

Charles beamed. "That's my Magneto!" 

The sudden impact of overwhelming, urgent lust was enough to draw a groan out of Erik's throat and make him squeeze his eyes shut. "Ah fuck, how're you not already coming, when you feel like this?" 

Erik's own hand had reflexively reached for his hardening cock only to find Charles' already there. He closed his fingers over it.

"I'm a master of restraint," Charles panted, his fist working Erik roughly. "Also, that's not all me," he added with a smirk.

Erik felt his ability to banter slide further south along with everything else, as he watched Charles stroke them both, wiping pre-cum over his cock. Erik guided Charles' hand on him, then withdrew, snatching his arms around Charles to pull him in for a fierce kiss.

"Fuck me," he whispered against Charles' mouth. 

"Yeah, I was gonna suggest that," Charles panted and kissed him again. 

"Great minds and all that," Erik said.

"Exactly."

Since this wasn't by any means the first time they had done it in Charles' study, there was lube stashed in the desk and Charles floated it to them easily.

He kissed Erik deeply, while he prepared his cock, his other hand still on Erik's. When he broke the kiss, Erik rolled onto his front. Charles slipped his fingers back in, avoiding Erik's prostate for now in order to stretch him more, pressing soft kisses to his back and neck. 

"Tell me when you're ready," he whispered, when Erik started bucking up against his fingers.

"Please," Erik muttered into the carpet. 

Charles ran a hand through the short ginger hair and let his fingers rub over Erik's spot.

Erik groaned. "Yes! Fuck me!"

"No, I don't think I will," Charles said close to his ear and withdrew his fingers. He moved down to lie flush against Erik's back, sliding one arm under him to lie tight against his chest. "I'd rather make love to you. Can I?"

The reply sounded mostly like a whimpered sob.

"Aw, easy," Charles said and kissed his neck. "I'm sure there'll be stars at the end of this, too."

Erik chuckled breathlessly and rocked back against Charles' weeping cock. Charles placed his free hand on his hip to hold him and carefully slid inside, giving Erik enough time to breathe and settle around him. 

"Good?" Charles asked, when he was all the way inside and moved carefully.

"Better than," Erik groaned. "You feel amazing." He moved back again and Charles let him, thrusting up to meet him. Soon they had found a deep, slow rhythym, Charles' arm and palm tight on Erik's chest, his other hand kneeding Erik's thigh and ass.

"I love you," Charles breathed. "You wanna feel how you make me feel?"

"I don't wanna come just now," Erik panted. "I don't want this to stop."

The love that swelled in Charles' heart at that was hard not to project and Erik smiled at it, picking Charles' hand off his chest to kiss it. "You feel so good. I want to keep going forever."

Charles tried to still his own thrusts and let Erik fuck himself on his cock, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer and he wanted to give Erik more time. They were moaning in unison, gasping and muttering half-whimpered declarations of love. Charles trailed little kisses over Erik's neck and shoulder. 

"Read my mind," Erik groaned out at last. "Come in, please."

Careful not to project too much of his own feelings, Charles opened his mind and almost sobbed at the pure devotion he was receiving. It was like being hit by a wave of pleasure and happiness; there was gratefulness mixed in there. Like bathing in the best moment of one's life.

"This is how you make me feel," Erik said. 

"Oh Erik..."

Erik kissed his palm again and rocked back hard, then reached for Charles' hand on his thigh to firmly put it on his cock. "Now let me have my stars."

He could feel Charles' grin against his back. "Guide my hand."

Erik obeyed, closing his fist over Charles' and ran it up and down his weeping length. Once he had set a fast rhythym, Charles held him tightly around his chest and matched it with his thrusts into him, stabbing his prostate every time. 

They were both shouting in pleasure by now and soon lost the rhythym, rocking and thrusting frantically, until Charles tensed and came, filling Erik with his cum. Panting, he drew out as carefully as he could and roughly dragged Erik onto his back to suck his cock into his mouth. Erik yelled, hands reflexively tugging at Charles' hair as he bucked and thrust into his mouth.

"Charles! I-"

Charles let him go, fist hard around his cock and slipped one finger back inside him to rub his prostate while Erik came so hard his whole body shook. He continued to rub him even when his cock was softening, milking a few small final spurts out of him, as Erik moaned pitifully.

"... enough..." he pleaded hoarsely.

"Enough stars?" Charles asked, still out of breath.

"No-no more stars," Erik agreed, not even opening his eyes. "You fucked all the energy out of me." He blindly pawed at Charles to make him snuggle up against him and rolled onto his side, curling all around him. "Sleep," he slurred and pressed a sloppy kiss to Charles' forehead.

Smiling tiredly, Charles nodded against Erik's chest and with his last strength floated over a blanket from the couch. Snuggling into Erik's scent, he draped it over them both and closed his eyes.


End file.
